This training program provides 2 years of intense basic research training in vascular surgery for academic clinicians. It addresses the absence of adequate research training for vascular surgeons as it applies to specific areas of clinical disease. Research training in molecular and cell biology, biomechanics, coagulation and thrombosis, and angiogenesis is provided with a focus on clinically relevant problems such as atherogenesis, intimal hyperplasia, prosthetic/host interactions and thrombosis. Trainees pursue a program of intense research activity supplemented with course work in research design, ethics, statistics, and evaluation of published research. The program is conducted and closely supervised by the program director and mentors who have well-established records of peer-reviewed research, and who were selected both for their current research activities and their proven commitment to train research fellows. Individual mentors are chosen from the program's faculty on the basis of the background and research interest of the individual trainee, and are closely associated with the trainee throughout the 2 year period. Trainees carry out their own projects under the guidance of their mentor. Laboratory training can be supplemented by graduate level training at Harvard Medical School and Harvard's Faculty of Arts and Sciences, with course selection complementing laboratory endeavors. Upon completion of the program, trainees are capable of independent research and possess the scientific and research background needed to obtain competitive peer-reviewed grants; they have the abilities and knowledge necessary to provide translational expertise as they join medical school faculties. Selection of trainees is based on candidates' demonstrated ability and career choice of academic practice. Applicants are resident physicians who have completed either 3 years of clinical post-doctoral experience (surgical residency) or five years of clinical training (i.e., are board eligible). Trainees commit to 2 years of training; applicants desirous of a shorter training period are not be considered. Only those applicants with career goals in academical surgery, with a keen interest in basic research in vascular surgery, are compatible. Candidates pursuing a fellowship during a program of clinical training must provide evidence that they will be accepted back into that program upon completion of their research training. Trainees are not involved in any clinical activities unless research related. An executive committee composed of 25 faculty and 3 outside consultants monitor the progress of trainees in the program on a regular basis. The program is directed from the Division of Vascular Surgery at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center.